


Pretty Thing

by wallywestie



Series: It's Meaningless Without You [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Haruka was tired and sore. He had had longer practices all week as they were preparing for a tournament. Haruka was glad that his coach decided to give him the weekend off. Makoto had it off as well which meant Haruka had his boyfriend all to himself for three whole days.





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff cause finals literally killed me but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Title from the song, "Pretty Thing" by Dizzy
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)

Haruka was tired and _sore_. He had had longer practices all week as they were preparing for a tournament. Haruka was glad that his coach decided to give him the weekend off. Makoto had it off as well which meant Haruka had his boyfriend all to himself for three whole days. They could do whatever they wanted and Haruka couldn’t be more thrilled. Spending days with Makoto were always his favourite. Don’t get him wrong, he loved swimming and loved competitions, but nothing could beat waking up in the mornings with Makoto’s arms wrapped tightly around him and his soft snores the only sound in the room. Sometimes Haruka would get up and make breakfast for the two of them and Makoto always seemed to wake up just before Haruka was done cooking and would once again wrap his arms around Haruka, leaning down and leaving soft, barely there kisses on his shoulders before going to go make the two of them some tea. Haruka adored these moments.

Sometimes Haruka would lie in bed (usually on days after big competitions or long weeks of practice) and wait for Makoto to wake up. He’d watch as Makoto’s eyes moved under his eyelids or admire the small smile that was always there when he was sleeping. But his favourite way to wake up with Makoto was by kissing him everywhere until Makoto woke up. He’d start with his hand, kissing his knuckles before moving onto his stomach and chest, then his nose, cheeks, both corners of his mouth and finally once Makoto opened his eyes, he’d kiss his lips very lightly, their lips barely touching. Makoto would smile and mumble a “good morning Haru-chan” and Haruka couldn’t be bothered to correct him because something about a sleepy, bleary-eyed Makoto made his heart flutter.

When Haruka walked into his and Makoto’s apartment, he wasn’t shocked to see Makoto on the couch, papers spread out on the coffee table and the tv playing at a very low volume. Haruka knew that it was almost the tournament for the SC Makoto worked for and that he was probably trying to figure out who would be best for the relay team. All of his students were competing in solo events, but he was having trouble choosing which relay team to compete.

“Welcome home, Haru.” Makoto looked up from his work as Haru slipped off his shoes and oh, Makoto had on his glasses. Haruka was a sucker for when Makoto wore his glasses. Somehow, he managed to look both cute and hot and it wasn’t fair. Haruka didn’t know if he wanted to cuddle and kiss him softly or kiss him hard and let Makoto take him away with heavy moans. Haruka walked over to the couch, sitting beside Makoto and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Relays?”

“Yeah, I can’t decide which team to put in the tournament. This one has better exchange and turn times,” he said pointing to one area of papers “but this one their strokes are faster, but their exchanges are a bit delayed.”

“Why don’t you have them both compete?”

“I thought that too, but our head coach says that only one relay team from each level can be entered in the tournament.”

“See who is more passionate about it. You know how we used to be. We swam for each other, not for times or to win We wanted to swim together and that’s all that mattered, regardless if we won or not.” Haru told him, moving from Makoto’s shoulder to lying down completely and resting his head in Makoto’s lap. He was still so tired. Makoto hummed, placing his glasses on the table before sitting back against the couch with a sigh.

“You’re right. I was overthinking it.” Haruka didn’t reply, just shuffled closer to Makoto, nuzzling his head into Makoto’s stomach. Makoto chuckled lightly, as he started running his hands through Haruka’s hair. “You’ve been practicing so much, Haru. You must be exhausted.” Makoto was right, he was exhausted but lying here with him was what Haruka needed. He needed this closeness with Makoto. He hadn’t been able to just lie with Makoto like this for a while. There was a lot of things they haven’t been able to do for a while. One that he particularly missed was taking a bath with Makoto. They didn’t do it often (Makoto wasn’t a fan of sitting in the tub, plus if they wanted to swim together they could just go down to their community pool), but Haruka still missed it and he wanted to do it again. He wanted to sit and relax with Makoto. He wanted to cuddle and lie with Makoto until the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Haruka wasn’t usually the one to suggest these things, it was usually Makoto but this particular night he was feeling a bit clingier, and needy for Makoto.

“Makoto.”

“Hmm?”

“Can we take a bath?” Makoto looked down at him, a confused look on his face. Haru rarely suggested things like this. It was almost always Makoto. But sometimes, when Haru was nervous, or upset or a competition was coming up. He knew Haru might have been upset about something and usually he would he would tell him. Haru has gotten better with communicating his feelings, at least when it came to Makoto. But Makoto could sense something was off. He would wait to see if Haru would say anything, or if Makoto had to interpret it.

“Sure, Haru.” Makoto smiled, receiving a small one in return. “How about you go get it started while I clean up here?” Makoto watched as Haru walked out of the living room and towards the bathroom. He was kind of sore from work, a bath with Haru wasn’t that bad of an idea.

He quickly cleaned up his work, putting it back in his bag before heading to the bathroom where he could hear the water running and slowly but surely filling their two-person tub. That was one thing the two absolutely needed, was a bathtub that could fit the two of them, especially Makoto. He was 6 feet after all.

When he stepped in, Haru was already in the tub, eyes closed and a barely there smile on his face. For a minute, Makoto just admired his boyfriend. He looked so relaxed and happy.

“Stop staring and come join me.” Haruka mumbled, without even opening his eyes. To an outsider, Haruka knowing Makoto was there would be surprising, but the two are so close and so connected that they can feel each other’s presence and know what the other is thinking. They could do it when they were younger and back in high school, even before they were dating but now that feeling was heightened. Their love was something people strived for.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Makoto chuckled taking off his clothes and climbing in behind Haru. The hot water instantly relieved the dull pain in his muscles. He had been running longer practices with the kids (their request) and he hadn’t noticed how sore he actually was. The instant he was settled and comfortable, Haru leaned back against him, a small sigh escaping his lips. Makoto took one of Haru’s hand in his, linking their fingers together, while the other rested against the edge of the tub.

Makoto and Haruka sat there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. It was silent for a long time, both boys enjoying the presence of each other. There wasn’t much either boy needed to talk about. Words weren’t something needed very much in their relationship.

“How was practice?” Makoto broke the silence, taking it upon himself to start kissing Haruka’s shoulder lightly. Haruka craned his neck, allowing Makoto more access.

“Normal.” He mumbled. Makoto just chuckled, nipping at Haruka’s skin. “Makoto.” He warned. Makoto loved to mark Haruka. And he was usually fine with it, but he had a tournament in a few days and he would rather not have everyone know what goes on in his personal life.

“I know.” He kissed up Haruka’s shoulders, his neck before leaving a kiss on top of his head. Makoto’s senses were suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of chlorine and a faint smell of lavender. He chuckled a bit. Haruka must have attempted to wash his hair quickly after his practice, but knowing Haruka, he probably just wanted to leave so he rushed it. “Haru?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you wash your hair after practice?”

“Yes.” He mumbled. Makoto laughed again.

“Then how come I can still smell chlorine?” Haruka just shrugged, sitting up and grabbing the shampoo bottle, handing it to Makoto. “You want me to wash it?” Haruka didn’t respond, simply, closing his eyes. Makoto chuckled, pouring some shampoo on his hands, before beginning to rub it into Haruka’s hair.

Haruka wouldn’t tell anyone, but he loved having his hair played with. There was only two people who were allowed to do it. His late grandmother and Makoto. His grandmother used to scratch his scalp when he was younger, and it was always something he enjoyed. And Makoto was naturally touchy when it came to Haruka, and in their first year of high school, a few years before they started dating, when he felt a soft scratching on his head, he didn’t say anything, only sighed softly, cuddling closer to his best friend.

“I’ll make sure it’s squeaky clean, Haru-chan!”

“Drop the -chan.”

~

When Haruka walked into his shared room, loosely drying his hair he saw Makoto sitting against the headboard, book in hand with a small smile on his face. Haruka recognized the book as the one he got him for his birthday two years ago. Makoto had read it 4 times before, but he claimed it was one of his favourites and enjoyed it just as much as the first time he read it (it reminded him of him and Haru, but he wouldn’t tell him that.) Haruka had stayed in the bath a while longer than Makoto, something he hasn’t done in a while.

After slipping on a pair of boxers and an old sweater of Makoto’s he slipped under the blanket, cuddling up to the other man. He felt Makoto’s hand find its way to his hair once again, beginning its routine of untangling the small knots.

They stayed there in silence, simply enjoying being together like this. It had been a while since the two could do this. Where they could relax and enjoy the company of the other. With both their schedules becoming busier and busier as the competition season approached, the two men really only saw each other in the mornings before they went their separate ways and in the evening. It had even been a while since they had sex, and if Haruka wasn’t so tired, he would have initiated something tonight, but he wasn’t worried, they had the next three days for each other. To refamiliarize themselves with each other.

After about a half hour, almost enough time for Haruka to fall asleep, he felt Makoto place the book on the side table, before shifting them so he lied on his back with Haruka resting on chest. Makoto’s arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer. Haruka sighed softly, kissing Makoto’s chest lightly, his lips barely touching his skin.

Haruka knew he was being extra affectionate, and he also knew that Makoto would notice. When he felt Makoto’s hand slowly caress his side, he waited for the younger man to say something.

“What’s wrong, Haru?” Haruka didn’t say anything, simply tightening his hold on Makoto. He knew Makoto would figure it out. He had another competition coming up and this one was in Europe. He would be gone for a week. And the last time he was gone for that long, Makoto had gotten into the accident. He traced the scar that lined the man’s abdomen, a reminder of that time. “It’s the competition isn’t it? I’ll be fine Haru. It’s not going to happen again.” That didn’t mean something else couldn’t happen. Haruka couldn’t live without Makoto. If something were to happen, he wouldn’t know what to do.

Haruka sat up, straddling Makoto’s lap, Makoto quickly sitting up after him. Haruka looked into a sea of green, conveying what he couldn’t say. _I’m scared._

It was still fresh. It only happened a few months before.

Makoto cupped Haruka’s cheek, smiling that smile that was reserved for Haruka, and Haruka only.  
“It’ll be okay Haru.” He whispered, pecking Haruka’s lips. “You don’t need to be worried.” Haruka just leaned in again, kissing him, this time with more pressure and hidden words behind it. I’m still _worried_.

When they pulled away, Makoto was smiling again and Haruka couldn’t help the one of his own that matched. He was still scared, still worried but a little less. It would be a while before Haruka ever felt comfortable leaving Makoto for so long again (not that he was ever happy about doing it before). But right now, in this moment it was only him and Makoto. Makoto was there, and he was okay.

“Let’s sleep okay, Haru?” He adjusted the both of them to their previous position. “Night Haru-chan.”

And this time, Haruka didn’t correct him, simply kissed his one of the fading scars, interlacing their hands.

It would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it feel free to leave some kudos or a comment!


End file.
